Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to image processing, and more particularly relates to an image processing apparatus, system, method, and medium that combines pieces of image data obtained under different exposure conditions.
Description of the Related Art
A conventionally known image processing apparatus, such as an imaging apparatus, combines a long-exposure signal and a short-exposure signal to achieve an image with a wider dynamic range (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-236142). For example, the following technique can be employed as another method with which an image with a wide dynamic range can be captured. Specifically, a processing condition such as a gain is changed for adjusting a dynamic range, whereby a subject involving a brightness difference, backlight in particular, is corrected.
On the other hand, a standard protocol has been known with which a common communication interface is established between the imaging apparatus and an external apparatus that communicates with the imaging apparatus via a network. A common standard established by Open Network Video Interface Forum (hereinafter, referred to as ONVIF as appropriate) has been known as an example of the standard protocol. In the protocol, ImagingSettings has been defined as a set of control commands related to various processing conditions about image quality and the like to control the imaging apparatus from the external apparatus.